


Distance No Longer

by orphan_account



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, cute and vanilla, idk boys in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 5 - Young LoveThe last time Jesse was in Hanamura, a gorgeous boy with a bow and arrow aimed straight for his heart. Hanzo had never been so reckless until a wicked smile convinced him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1 am and i love jesse mccree so much you guys, like so much holy shit. holy shit
> 
> angst tomorrow. prepare

Under the watchful eye of his commander, Jesse looked out the airship window to the dots of blooming cherry blossoms below, appearing through the parting clouds and giving way to the breathtaking royal cityscape that was Hanamura in the springtime. The view blew him away just as much as the first time he saw it last fall, but today, the sakuras were only the preamble. 

He had begged and pleaded Reyes to let him come back here for months, and only now was he considered valuable enough to the mission - the Shimada clan’s influence on Blackwatch continued to be a big deal and Jesse knew how important the trip had potential to become. He was essentially there so Reyes could show him off - prove to Shimada officials that they were more than capable of training recruits like him. 

“Just shoot down a couple of targets and tell them about that flashbang of yours. Morrison and I will be talking details with the Lord and his court, and we need you to put them in a good mood, got it?” Were his given instructions before they had departed.

Now, as the ship landed on the outskirts of the village, his mind could not be farther from the practice range. The last time Jesse was in Hanamura, a gorgeous boy with a bow and arrow aimed straight for his heart, and since then he had never been the same. Jesse Mccree had introduced himself to Hanzo Shimada eight months ago, and in the five days of having met, fell helplessly in love. They had spent hours together, learned each other’s pasts, shared secret kisses in the garden before sunrise. They’d danced to festival music by moonlight, sat giggling with each other during meals, gotten squealed at by Genji whenever they had been caught holding hands.They swore to write and call, saying their sorry goodbyes on the final day of Jesse’s stay. 

Last month was the first time Hanzo had penned him “I love you”, and Jesse had read the letter before bed every night since. It had become more of a bother for them to stay secret after the increasing calls and multi-page correspondence, so Jesse eventually let Reyes know why he’d been just so obsessed with Hanamura for this long. Fortunately for him, Reyes had actually seemed to understand, sympathizing with the toughness of long distance. That did not mean, however, that Mccree deserved a mission to Japan just because of his affection - and so, after rigorous dedication to training, his commander gave him the OK to accompany them this week. 

“Mccree.”

“Commander Reyes?”

“We’re about to land. The Shimadas will be waiting for us. Be on your best behavior, and this time, don’t say ‘Howdy’.”

“Heh. Yes, sir.”

“Don't let me down, kid. I really think you’ve earned this. Just trust in your aim, and you’ll be fine. Oh, and...as for this fling with the Shimada boy...best not to do anything I wouldn’t do. No funny business. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir. No funny business.”

“Good. Weapons loaded?”

“Weapons loaded.” 

“Affirmative,” Morrison added.

Pink petals skewed by outside, scattering under the engine’s powerful wind. Rooftops lined with chestnut and gold, covered with cherry blossom snow, gave way to the palace entrance under an incredible wooden archway. The castle itself poked high above the rest of the town, and in the back of the acres of land beyond the shrine is where the airship settled, and be still his heart for the sight of a long black ponytail in the distance caught his wandering gaze.

“We’re good to go. Land this thing.”

Jesse grabbed at his hat, readjusted the bandana around his neck, and took a long-awaited step onto Japanese soil. 

-

Genji stood bouncing on his heels on the platform, trying to match the perfect posture of his brother but failing due to excitement. 

“Are you nervous, anija?” he asked, voice teeming with mischievousness. 

“No,” From his father’s right side, Hanzo leaned to look at his younger brother. “I just wish he’d get here already.”

“Me too. I want to tell him ‘Howdy’ this time.”

“You will not,” ordered Lord Shimada.

“All it means is ‘hello’, father.”

“You are not to pick up any of the recruit’s American slang, Genji. Be a respectable host.”

Genji sighed. “Yes, father.”

Hanzo, happy to keep to himself while his brother pestered father, kept staring upwards into the sheet of clouds, willing the ship to phase into existence. He was growing impatient, despite spending the last eight months without his beloved Jesse, anyway. Come this morning, he found it hard to suppress his anticipation. He would finally see Jesse again, get to feel those strong arms holding him, catch that wide grin with his lips and kiss him hard to make up for the agony of his absence. 

Hanzo had previously wondered if Jesse really was that into him - he didn’t take the cowboy as the type to date for wealth and glamour, but Hanzo had plenty of experience with gold-diggers and he was right to be guarded at first. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for agents of his age to act interested in him, and at first he saw Mccree as no different. 

His wall didn’t stand for too long, though, thanks to Jesse’s overwhelming tenderness, good wits, and sweet words of praise he showered. He persisted that Hanzo was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, and at first, the archer just laughed and ignored his attempts to charm him. This American was unpredictable - the way he treated the mission like it was paid vacation. It shook Hanzo to the core at first - that wicked smile that convinced him to give the deviant ex-rebel a chance. It was crazy to think that he and Jesse could get away with this, mostly because Jesse didn’t care what or who was in their way. Hanzo had never lived without regard for limits, before. It was terrifying. So he asked Genji for advice.

Hanzo snuck out of his bedroom with nothing to lose, found Jesse outside smoking, and ended the second night of the mission with their first kiss. 

Contrary to the ruggedness he presented on the outside, Hanzo got to know the part of Jesse that was still humble, shy, and untouched by his life of crime. It was the side of Jesse that Hanzo countered with his own self-consciousness and insecurity, and it drove them both together, touched by one another’s humanity. One night that fateful autumn, they sat in the gazebo beneath the red serape. With a hint of sake on his breath and new bravery in his voice, he declared, “You’ve made me fall for you, Jesse Mccree.” 

“I’m so glad I found you,” Jesse had gushed. And that had been it, Hanzo left all his inhibitions in the dust and resigned himself to falling in love, trusting in the fact that Jesse was exactly what he needed. 

He knew his father would be skeptical, at first. It was important that he and Jesse not mess this week up, or they risked the chance of never seeing each other again, for who knows how long. Hanzo was determined to be the most honorable partner to Jesse, and promised to himself that the next seven days would be something the two of them could remember forever. 

“Brother, look!”

The shape of the airship headed towards them, descending with a rush of air. Hanzo felt his nerves coil.

“Here they come,” Hanzo said. “Genji, try not to be so...embarrassing.”

“I’m the embarrassing one? You are mistaken. You and Mccree-san are like a sappy American romance movie.” Genji laughed. 

“Just give us some space, is all I ask.”

“Okay, then.”

The ship moved closer still, and his father drew a sharp intake of breath through his nose, indicating for silence. Hanzo and Genji stood with hands behind their backs as the ship landed and the roar of the engines faded away.

Hanzo tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. He had not thought of what to say. He hoped Jesse took care of all the talking for the both of them.

One blond man and his dark-haired friend stepped off first. Hanzo looked them over, recognizing them as the leaders, bowing slightly. 

Two steps behind them was his one and only Jesse, looking as if he moved the wrong muscle, he’d be toast. As soon as he caught Hanzo’s eye, though, he smiled bright.

“Greetings, Blackwatch,” bellowed his father. 

Reyes took a step and shook the Oyabun’s hand. “Lord Shimada. Thank you for the invitation.”

“You are most welcome, Mr. Reyes. Ah, and you have brought a new friend.” 

Hanzo spoke up. “Father, this is -”

Jesse took a step forward from his position behind Gabe. “Very nice to meet you, Lord Shimada. I’m Jesse Mccree. I’ve been in Hanamura once before, but I don’t believe we’ve met.” He tipped his hat and bowed low. 

“You are the recruit of Mr. Reyes?”

“Sure am, your honor.”

“Then you must be the boy my son has told me about.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Guess that’s me.” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck for lack of something else to do. His eyes flicked frantically between the Lord and his son. “We’ve been, uh, exchanging letters, and, well -”

“Hello, Jesse.” Hanzo reeled in the remaining bit of attention, hoping Mccree wasn’t too annoyed at being interrupted.

“Hanzo,” Jesse said, incredulous. “Hanzo.”

Jesse did not see the look of annoyance from Reyes when he abandoned his thoughts and flung his arms around Hanzo, sealing them in a tight hug right there in front of everyone. After a grunt of Ahem from both Lord Shimada and Morrison, they hastily broke apart and instead clasped each other's hands. Jesse was staring at him with his signature puppy-dog eyes, and Hanzo felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

Realizing he was being stared at, Jesse let go all of a sudden and took a step back.

“S-Sorry, your honor. Didn’t mean to, er, overdo it.”

The Lord looked him up and down. “So it is true. You are a cowboy.”

“Father!” Hanzo’s cheeks reddened still.

“Me? Well, now, I don’t know about that…”

“You said you were a cowboy last time, remember? Hello, Mccree-san.”

“Hey, Genji.” 

“I see we are all acquainted,” the Lord observed carefully. “How convenient. Very well, then, let us not waste time. You must be getting rather tired. Mr. Reyes and Mr. Morrison, Genji will lead you to the castle. Hanzo, you may take Mr. Mccree to his room on the first floor.”

“Wait, really? I-I mean, yes, father.” The leader of the Shimada clan seemed to be in a generous mood, for which Hanzo silently thanked his lucky stars.

“Dinner will be served in one hour. Boys, do not make our guests late.” With that, the Lord returned to his palanquin and Genji led the rest of the team along the palace garden’s main path, quickly becoming just specks in the distance.

Hanzo found himself enveloped by Mccree as his hands came around the archer’s waist and the gap between them was closed with a feverish kiss. At last, they were alone again.

“Jesse,” Hanzo got out in between kisses. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, darlin’. I’m back.”

“Yes, you are,” Hanzo said with a fist full of Jesse’s shirt. “And I couldn’t be happier.”

“Me neither. Been up all night thinking about you. I can’t believe I made it back here again.” 

“You did, though. So let’s make the most of it, hmm?” Hanzo kissed him again, light and airy and trusting.

“Yeah, we will, sweetheart. Promise you’ll keep me out of trouble?”

“You have my word. My father is really looking forward to seeing your skill, you know. So am I.”

“Aw, I ain't nothing all that special,” Jesse told him. “I’d much rather watch you practice instead. I know you're pretty handy with that bow. Think you could teach me a thing or two?”

Hanzo pressed their foreheads together, laughing. “You wish it were that easy. Come on, let’s get you to your room.” 

“Lead the way, then, sugar.” 

Hanzo clasped Jesse’s hand and led him through the thickets of cherry blossom trees, showering them both with pink petals as they walked together through the palace gardens. 

-

Upon closing the door, he was already being backed against the wall and had a hungry mouth on his neck. The shady, secluded room on the ground floor was a perfect a place as any to catch up on each other. 

Jesse ran his hands down Hanzo’s body, taking in every inch, kissing up his jaw and breathing hot against the shell of his ear. “Damn.”

Hanzo shuddered. He was desperate for more contact, suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of Jesse’s cologne and the twinge of spiced smoke that he recognized after months apart. He kissed his lover again, tilting his head up as his tongue snuck past Jesse’s willing lips. With a half an hour until dinner, there just might be a solution to satisfy the both of them.

As if Jesse had heard his thoughts, he deepened the kiss and rolled his hips down on Hanzo’s, holding back a small nnn sound. The archer reciprocated with a tug of his belt buckle and moved to untie his own clothing. 

“Hanzo, honey…” Jesse said, hushed. “You sure?”

He planted a kiss below the collar of his shirt, attending to some of the top buttons. “I am, if you want to.”

“‘Course I want to. Oh, God.”

Hanzo chuckled darkly. “I know.”

He freed Jesse’s erection from its confines, and gently moved his hand over the tip. Jesse let go of a breath neither knew he was holding, it seemed he read the rest of Hanzo’s mind then and reached for the young archer’s aching dick. 

“Jesse…”

“Right here, darlin’.”

Hanzo tried to concentrate on getting Jesse off with the same vigor as his own cock was being attended to. Jesse pumped his fist deliciously and it had Hanzo clinging to his shoulder for support, gasps of pleasure escaping between them. It was heated and frantic, neither one of them denying what they’d wanted for so long. 

“Oh, Hanzo, that’s so good. That’s, mmm, that’s perfect.” With each rhythmic thrust, Hanzo felt both their muscles tense a little more, saw Jesse’s strained expression falter under his hand. He savored the little grunts and growls Jesse was making, trying not to be too loud himself. Hanzo felt his orgasm begin to build in his gut, and in turn began pumping Jesse even faster.

“Hah, H-Hanzo. Sweetheart.” He matched the pace with ease, burying his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck. “Gnn...gettin’ close.”

“Shh. Kiss me.” Jesse captured his mouth in a messy attempt at staying quiet. He bucked his hips in Hanzo’s fist and nearly whined. 

Hanzo’s head spun with desire, all the adorable sounds Jesse made when he was trying to contain himself drove him wild. Still holding onto his cowboy’s bicep, he pushed his hips farther into Jesse’s skillful hand and felt the pressure in his gut threaten to burst.

“Jesse,” He panted. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna…”

“Ah, b-baby, come for me?”

“Nnn-! Jesse!” Was his final shout before he split all over both their stomachs, soon followed by Mccree’s low grunt as he did the same. Both heaved breaths of relief, slowing their heart rates to a normal level and lazily coming-to.

“Well, I’d say that’s as good of a Welcome Back present as any.”

Hanzo couldn’t help the smile upon his cheeks. “Did you know that I love you, you foolish hellian?”

“Reckon I love you even more, arrow slinger. Honey-pot, sweet pea. Senpai-”

“Enough.”

“Somehow, I knew I wouldn’t get away with that one.”

“And you never will.” Hanzo kissed the smirk clean off Jesse’s face.

-

Dinner had been all kinds of wonderful. Genji asked his usual million questions about America and Mccree’s misadventures with the law, to which Lord Shimada would periodically scold him for. Reyes and Morrison boringly talked of the weather and their flight. Servants and guards peered curiously at the odd crew from afar. 

Hanzo and Jesse merely gave each other wide eyes from across the table between mouthfuls of noodles and tea, stealing a grin from one another as they both awaited another night together in mystical Hanamura.

"Psst," spat Genji in Japanese, behind his hand. "Did he call you his senpai yet? I told him it would be a good idea."

Jesse nearly choked on a noodle laughing when Hanzo swiftly flicked his brother's forehead, scowling.

**Author's Note:**

> no betas, we review our own fanfics like men (and then we update them in the morning if i missed anything)  
> i cant believe i actually wrote porn into this. also im running out of things to call them besides their names? anyway,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> did you guys see hanzo's new look


End file.
